Revenge for mochikind everywhere!
by BwaBwaimagoat
Summary: What would happen if Mochi!England was angry about being eaten? Who would he blame for this atrocity other than America? You shouldn't have eaten him in the first place America! T for language
1. Return of Mochi England

Summary: What would happen if Mochi!England was angry about being eaten? Who would he blame for this atrocity other than America? You shouldn't have eaten him in the first place America!

A/N: Yup, we all know it would happen. Damn America, if only you hadn't eaten the poor thing and England! How could you? Haha ^^ damn I suck! I should be working on How Unfortunate but hey! I need to get this out there or I'll never stop procrastinating! Enjoy darlings!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

~Cherry~

America sat up, the warm cozy blankets he had been snuggling under falling into his lap. He shivered at the loss of warmth and crawled off the bed to the bathroom. After almost running into the door a few times he finally managed to stumble into the brightly lit room.

Yawning as he walked out after relieving himself he went to look for a late night snack, again.

Searching through the fridge for something he swore he heard something call his name. Standing straight he looked around blindly.

"Hello? England that you?" He called as quiet as an America could be. Which wasn't very quiet if you were wondering.

Everything was silent, creeping him out, as he stood bathed in the bright light from the open fridge door.

Shrugging he went back to his scavenging.

"America…"

He stood again, his spine ramrod straight and baby blue eyes wide. He could feel himself begin to sweat profusely as he listened to the creaky house creak to itself.

After a long moment he shook his head to clear up his current terror.

"Damn house is so creepy at night. Why does England have to live in such an old house?" He grumbled to himself as he grabbed a banana* and tiptoed away from the fridge.

"America…" Something whispered in his ear.

He screamed as he turned to find his attacker, only to find himself all alone in the kitchen.

Laying a hand over his heart currently trying to beat itself to death against his ribcage in hopes to slow it down.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god…' America chanted in his head as he stumbled backwards towards the stairs. His eyes scoured his surroundings looking for the intruder.

He couldn't figure out how someone could hide so quickly or get so close to him without his noticing! What the hell was going on?

Edging closer to the stairs he shivered as the heavy feeling of dread settled in his chest.

"England?" He called, turning to start up the stairs.

"America!"

He shrieked scrambling up the stairs clumsily. Running into the older nations room he jumped on top of him.

England sat up, or at least tried to, only to be held down by a sobbing and hysterical America.

" Git! What the bloody hell? I was trying to sleep!" The Brit snapped glaring at the American.

"E-England! There's a ghost!" The younger sobbed hugging the elder.

'Figures…' England thought to himself. Rolling his apple green eyes he sighed and rubbed the other nation's back soothingly as if he were still a child. Well, at least not an overgrown child.

"America, how many times do I have to tell you that even if there is a ghost, it can't hurt you?" He asked sweetly. He cringed inside when he heard the lad sniffle.

"Lots of times…" Came the reply making him nod happily.

"Exactly, now stop with the tears and go to sleep!" He snapped rolling over attempting to fall asleep once more.

Snuggling against England's back, he took one last quick peek over his shoulder before releasing one last sob and falling asleep as well.

If he hadn't been so hasty he may have seen the familiar apple green eyes glaring at him from the shadows.

~The next morning- come one we got to find out what happens the next morning! ~

"America!" England called from the kitchen.

Said nation looked to the door of his room fearfully. The British nation was trying to make him eat his evil cooking again. It was that or his tea and scones.

"What?" He called back hoping he could get away with that. He winced when he heard the green eyed man's growl seep through the floorboards.

"Don't what me, lad! Get your arse down here!" He knew he wasn't going to escape.

So standing he made his way down to the kitchen as slowly as he could.

Stopping in the doorway he took a look inside the room, taking note of the mess England had made. What was he making anyways?

" Why pray tell, did I find a banana on the stairs?" America almost immediately started laughing when he heard the strange question.

" Haha sorry Iggy! Must have dropped it last night when I was freaking out!" He explained after he managed to calm down enough to breathe, but still chuckling every here and there.

" Uh-huh. Okay, fine. Look what I what else I found this morning." The shorter man held out a small white ball, a small white ball with green eyes and eyebrow that is.

"Whoa! It's Mochi you Iggy! I though I ate him!" America scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He feared the consequences of bringing up that incident again.

"Yes, well he's back. Don't eat him this time or I swear America, I will beat you senseless!" England glared at him, his eyes burning with the promise of mutilation and death.

America laughed. "Fine! I won't, I promise!"

Setting the mochi-creature on the flour-covered counter, the older nation smiled sweetly. "Good, now let's have some tea shall we?"

"Can I have coffee England?"

"Fine, Git!"

The mochi watched them quietly; it's apple green eyes burning holes in America's back. It wasn't done with the American just yet.

~ End (Or is it?) ~

A/N: Seriously though, is it the end yet? I don't even know! Sorry that this isn't How Unfortunate, but I am working on it (even if my sucktastic skills makes the story stink). So yeah it's the same stuff as always whoever reads this. Review if you want I don't really care, and maybe give me some ideas or inspiration or tell me if I made a mistake somewhere? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Hello 'Merica

A/N: I decided to put more into this. Shush peoples, I've been running mostly on coffee for the past few days but I like doing this stuff cause it keeps me busy. I like being distracted; it's why I like stories in the first place! Here you go. England's torture and the return of Mochi!'Merica. God I love anything to do with America or England… I need help… Ha! Two chapters completed and added on the same day! I feel so special (a.k.a. failtastic~)!

Disclaimer: not mine, and if it was, it wouldn't be called fan fiction then now would it?

~Cherry ~

England walked leisurely down the hall with a basket full of freshly cleaned and ironed clothes.

Whistling he walked into his room, and for the past few months, America's, room to put them away.

He was half way through the pile when he thought he heard a noise. Jerking to a stop he looked around wildly, fearful that America would tackle him again while spouting some bullshit about ghost and Mochi!England trying to curse him with its eyes.

It seemed recently that the American had become rather paranoid, and yet he still called the Englishman delusional?

The he heard it again. It sounded like a mix between a grunt and a whimper.

He pulled a face and looked around the room when he noticed the shirt on top of the clothes stack moving.

His eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He swore that if America had stuffed the mochi in the washer in hopes of drowning it again he was going to kill the twat himself.

Lifting up the cloth he stared into a familiar pair of spectacled blue eyes.

"FEED ME!" Mochi!'Merica shrieked happy to have found someone.

'Oh for the love of the…' England thought, rubbing his temples as a headache started to form.

Leave it to the American idiots to ruin his peace and quiet on a rare day off.

"Be quiet, git." The nation grumbled before grabbing up the mochi-creature and walking down to the kitchen.

"America, get your arse in here now!" He ordered from the fridge.

A loud crash was heard from somewhere inside the house before America appeared ion the doorway a few moments later.

"What do ya need, Iggy?" He asked sweetly, blue eyes too innocent and sweet even for the American.

"What the hell did you break?" The English nation asked suspiciously, his apple green eyes turning venomous.

The other nation's smile shook before breaking into a pout." Nothing, England! I swear! I just ran into the door and some stuff fell on the floor!"

'Uh-huh, and that's why you're calling me England and not Iggy' England thought, his continued to glare at his guest before pointing at mochi!'Merica. "Feed it now and where the bloody hell is mine?"

"Hey he came back too! Hiya little guy!" America cooed at the mochi-creature as he showered it with his affection.

"Feed me some foods!" It ordered eagerly, its round body jiggling with excitement.

The American laughed, while England continued to glare as his previous question was ignored.

"America."

"I'm sure we can find something here, buddy."

"America…"

"England usually has something to eat even if he can't cook to save his life."

"Damnit Alfred!" England snapped stomping his foot angrily.

America stiffened at his human name. After all, England only used it when he was especially pissed or feeling unusually sweet or nostalgic.

Turning his bluer than blue eyes, now filled with absolute terror, to the acidic green eyes to his fuming partner, he gulped. "Yes, Arthur?"

"Where the hell is it?" The green eyed nation asked seemingly calm. America would have believed it if it weren't for the obvious murder intent radiating from him.

Who said he couldn't read the atmosphere?

"Uh… heh heh. I buried him under a tree?" America confessed sheepishly, his eyes looking at everything but the person in front of him.

England's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you Iggy! It's trying to get revenge!" He cried, very much believing his own words while the other did not.

"Lies." A small, but familiar, voice proclaimed in a monotone from the table.

Both nations looked over to find that not was mochi!'Merica sitting on the table, but next to him sat mochi!England.

" Save me Artie!" America shrieked tackling the older nation.

"England! You camed back!" Mochi!'Merica cried with poor grammar making both of the Englands twitched as he snuggled against the other mochi happy to have his partner back.

"'Merica." The other mochi-creature acknowledges.

"It's okay Alfred." Arthur soothed as he lead the hysterical nation to their room away from their small guests.

"Don't let him get me Artie…" Said nation sobbed.

Once England had him calmed down and finally managed to get him to sleep, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Time to put them back in the freezer I suppose." And that was exactly what England did.

~ Damn ~

A/N: Yeah…. That's not how this was suppose to go in the beginning I don't think. This ending has to be the worst yet. Review and tell me what you think?

~ I like my coffee delicious, thank you!


End file.
